The present invention relates to a device for the clamping connection of structural parts which are spaced from each other by means of a spacer disk arranged for rotation in said space and resting with its outer broad side against one structural part.
In the known devices of this type, the thickness of the spacer disk must correspond to the distance between the two structural parts. This is expensive, particularly with respect to mounting. It is attempted in practice to provisionally solve this problem by adding or removing spacer disks of different thickness.